


Push Me Back

by SheenaChan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4820690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheenaChan/pseuds/SheenaChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a moment of silence between them but it didn’t feel heavy or awkward. Yahaba was a bit surprised to feel that this reunion was somehow comforting. It was different now that they had eight years of growing up under their belts. Yahaba could tell that Kyoutani’s usual rage had been subdued, though he still seemed to sport a natural scowl at the world. It was interesting to see what actually made a person themselves once all the hormones and teenage drama had run its course… </p>
<p>(For Kyouhaba Week Day 6 - Past//Future)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push Me Back

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, I start with a simple idea and then it becomes a monster. I actually could have written a lot more, but I didn't have very much time, so I hope this turned out alright in the end! 
> 
> I'd also like to thank the lovely [Vesloth](http://vesloth.tumblr.com/) for taking the time to beta-read this fic. You were a lot of help and always a joy to work with! Now to get back to that YakuLev, hm? C: ~
> 
> Anyway! Enjoy the fic, everybody :D !

Smoke swirled and drew circles in the air as it hung thick in the musky bar. Dim lights painted the room, dyeing chipped mahogany and worn upholstery a rusted orange, and covering all the flaws in the floor and walls that time had given. Soft yet deep murmurs of voices mixed well with the low set jazz on crackling speakers and the tinkle of glasses underscored the hint of whiskey in the air.

This bar was Yahaba’s favourite place.

When he was growing up in Miyagi all those years ago, he would have never dreamed that this would be his type of place. He had seen it in movies all the time as a fresh faced teenager, but sitting in the thick of its atmosphere only dusted him with age.

He sat on a high stool at the bar, feet resting on the wooden support that hovered above the ground. He liked being able to keep his back turned to the room and merely gaze at the display of classic liquor bottles as he raised a drink to his mouth.

With only one sip of whiskey passing by his lips, he could already feel his shoulders relax. It was in these moments that his mind was at its clearest, after the haze that was a week in accounting, bustling through office politics and trying to drown out all the latest bits of gossip. His job was fine, but it _did_ wear a man down after a while...

Just this one moment where he could be alone and let his worries slip away in peace was what he lived for. He’d have thought that detail was sad if it wasn’t for how delightfully warm his drink was making him feel. He took another sip and savoured the taste before placing the glass back on the table.

Yahaba had been living in Tokyo for a while, parted from his high school friends. He still kept in contact with most of them, smartphones were things after all, though there were still a few who had an aversion to that. It was moments like these where he enjoyed reflecting on how he had made it to this point. He definitely wasn’t unhappy, far from it. After high school he had went to university, made lots of fun acquaintances and got his degree. He dabbled in dating but found work kept him far too busy for anything serious. He still played volleyball on the weekends in a casual league for fun and had a pretty decent apartment all to himself not too far from his favourite bar. All in all, he was getting the most he could ask for out of his young adult life and he was pleased with that.

As he threw back the last of his drink and ordered another, however, Yahaba couldn’t help but wonder if there was something missing. These moments of peace and reflection were what he lived for, but there was still a certain itch in the back of his mind that he couldn’t help but notice. An itch for just a little bit of fire, a bit of excitement. He wasn’t sure what kind of thrill he was seeking. A trip or something maybe? Though, that idea didn’t seem quite right to him either…

Yahaba was pulled from his thoughts by a fresh drink being placed in front of him and he smiled at the beautiful golden liquid cradling rocks of ice.

“Thanks,” he said, bringing that gentle smile up at the bartender who bowed his head slightly at his words.

Yahaba brought the glass up to his nose and inhaled once again, breathing deeply as he began to second guess that need for excitement. He was comfortable here, relaxed, and that alone brought him so much happiness that he had to toss that fleeting thought away. Who needed excitement when the whiskey tasted so delicious?

It was then that an oddly familiar grunt caught his ear, and Yahaba squinted his eyes at the sound. Where had he heard that before?

A fresh trail of smoke began to creep under Yahaba’s nose, the scent of whiskey being replaced with the smooth smell of a cigar. The trail captured him and tugged his face along its path. He sniffed at the smoke a few times as he turned his head and was suddenly met with a sight that he never thought he’d see in a million years.

“Kyoutani…?” he asked, looking straight at the man who sat on the stool next to his.

It wasn’t the fact that he hadn’t seen nor heard from Kyoutani in years that made the sight surprising, it was the fact that he had changed so much, and was wearing a full suit on top of that. Yahaba blinked, his bangs flickering about in his eyelashes.

“Yo,” Kyoutani replied from behind his hand. He moved his lips around the cigar he held and puffed on it a few times.

Yahaba wasn’t quite sure what to make of what he was seeing. It had been so long…

Yahaba didn’t know when Kyoutani had decided to stop bleaching his hair, but the change definitely wasn’t bad. The now black locks had grown somewhat in the past few years, and were slightly side swept that day. Yahaba wondered if he always wore it like that now or if it was just for a special occasion that went along with the suit, which upon further inspection looked slightly disheveled. Yahaba could feel a grin pull up at his lips because even though Kyoutani had physically matured since he saw him in high school, his gruff quirks remained the same. It was charming, to be honest, like a bit of the past he held dear still remained.

Yahaba relaxed again as he turned back to look at the bottles behind the bar, sipping at his drink once more.

“I didn’t know you smoked,” Yahaba said, amused smile now plain on his face.

“I don’t,” was Kyoutani’s blunt answer, though it lost its fierceness upon another puff of the cigar. “This was just a party favour. Cousin’s wedding.”

“Ah,” Yahaba cooed. That explained the monkey suit then. “Just trying it out, I see.”

“More or less,” Kyoutani replied. Yahaba glanced at him from the corner of his eye. He and Kyoutani had never grown too close in high school. The former mad dog had eventually smartened up a bit in his third year and the added effort had made him grow on Yahaba ever so slightly. He wondered what Kyoutani had thought of him as a captain though. They never really did have a chance to talk about that…

“So was the ceremony held around here somewhere?” Yahaba asked.

“Mm,” Kyoutani grunted affirmatively against the puff of his cigar. “Just down the street,” he added through an exhale of smoke.

There was a moment of silence between them but it didn’t feel heavy or awkward. Yahaba was a bit surprised to feel that this reunion was somehow comforting. It was different now that they had eight years of growing up under their belts. Yahaba could tell that Kyoutani’s usual rage had been subdued, though he still seemed to sport a natural scowl at the world. It was interesting to see what actually made a person themselves once all the hormones and teenage drama had run its course. Kyoutani had annoyed Yahaba in the past but there was nothing about their immediate situation that called upon those emotions.

“So, were you just in town for the wedding?” Yahaba finally asked.

“Yeah. I’ve been looking to move though, so the timing was convenient. Checked some places out.”

“Moving for work?”

“Change of pace.”

“Ah,” Yahaba said, finishing drink number two. As he sat his glass down on the bar he noticed that Kyoutani had nothing in front of him. “Want a drink?” he asked.

Kyoutani had been mid-puff when the question ran past his ears. His sharp eyes shifted sideways to look at Yahaba who had just turned his body to face Kyoutani and was elegantly resting his head on his propped up hand. Kyoutani brought his gaze back to the bottles in front of him, a small smirk tugging at his lips.

“Rum,” he said gruffly.

Yahaba smiled, his cheeks now quite rosy from the warmth of the whiskey he had been drinking. He turned his head to look for the bartender and waved him down when he found him. He ordered the rum and one last drink for himself. Three whiskeys were usually his limit.

The bartender gracefully placed the glasses down in front of them, pouring the dark liquor down over the peaks of ice from high above. Yahaba always loved when they made a small show of pouring drinks. Kyoutani seemed fascinated by the tall stream of alcohol as well, but it stopped abruptly once the glasses were filled.

Kyoutani placed his cigar in a nearby ashtray so that he could focus on drinking the rum before him.

“You haven’t changed much,” he commented, catching Yahaba a bit by surprise.

“How can you even tell?” he asked, his expression turning rather smug. “We’ve hardly spoken since you sat down.”

“Physically, I mean,” Kyoutani shot back. Yahaba looked at him dead on and lifted an eyebrow. Kyoutani rolled his eyes at the sight before looking away. “Your stupid haircut,” he added, vaguely gesturing towards Yahaba’s head with his free hand. “It hasn’t changed since then. I recognized you right away when I came in here.”

“I’m not sure if I should be charmed that you’d remember my haircut or insulted that mister two-tone stripes himself could ever have the gall to call _my_ hair stupid.”

Kyoutani made some sort of grunting sound in response, but Yahaba could tell it was meant to be a chuckle. It amused him.

“I see that you gave that up, though,” Yahaba added, his body still turned in Kyoutani’s direction as he swirled the whiskey around in his cup, making the ice clink about.

“Yeah, around the time I started working.”

“Makes sense. What do you do?”

Kyoutani shrugged. “Just odd jobs, wherever they need labour done,” he said. All of Kyoutani’s responses were just as short and blunt as ever, but Yahaba couldn’t help but notice the lower tone in his voice, a deeper calm than had never been there before.

“That’s admirable,” Yahaba said, trying his best not to make that come off as patronizing as it may have sounded. “Honestly, it’s far more useful than the work I do. I’m just some paper pushing accountant.”

“Hm,” Kyoutani chuckled gruffly, “sounds like you.”

Yahaba slapped Kyoutani’s shoulder playfully.

“What’s _that_ supposed to mean?” Yahaba asked with a smirk. Kyoutani shrugged again, deciding to reply by sipping his rum instead. Yahaba rolled his eyes, his smirk never leaving his lips. Kyoutani didn’t have to elaborate. Yahaba had always been calculated and tried to take the most logical routes in life so him being an accountant was only natural.

Another pause in their conversation crept through, but it still wasn’t unwelcome. Neither of them were in any rush to get away from the other, in fact, it seemed as though they were only slipping closer. There was a subtle pull between them that continued to make Yahaba lean in a little more with each passing minute, and he noticed that Kyoutani had also started turning his body towards him.

Kyoutani was still gazing at the bottles behind the bar and since Yahaba was nearly done with whiskey number three, he didn’t really care that he couldn’t stop staring at that profile. His gaze slipped over Kyoutani’s round nose, his strong jaw and soon trailed to his thin lips that were sitting plush against the glass he sipped from. The hand that held that glass looked rough, a bit worn from all that supposed labour, but it was large and seemed strong. Yahaba had to suppress a shiver that ran through him as he thought of what that hand would feel like on his waist, trailing gruffly over his soft skin.

 

 

At the thought, Yahaba’s mouth had gone sufficiently dry and he finally took his last gulp of whiskey before placing his glass on the bar and trying to distract himself by letting his gaze fall to the cigar still sitting in the ashtray.

“Your cigar is gonna burn up,” he said, his voice coming out a bit more silky than he had intended, though he didn’t exactly regret it. He smirked it out with confidence.

Kyoutani placed his glass on the bar. “I don’t really care. It’s not my thing anyway,” he said with a shrug. He reached over and took the cigar between his fingers, the smoke twisting about them forming a kind of shield around their little atmosphere they had created. Yahaba eyed the perched cigar that Kyoutani absently brought to his mouth again. Yahaba’s eyes followed each movement, his own breath coming out in a hot huff when Kyoutani blew the smoke out. The gruffer man seemed to notice this.

“You wanna try it or something?” he asked, bringing the tip of the cigar closer to Yahaba’s mouth. Yahaba looked between the cigar and Kyoutani’s face, wondering if the man understood what he was implying. He didn’t seem to, and Yahaba was suddenly finding Kyoutani’s natural obliviousness over subtlety to be pretty adorable.

Kyoutani was a strange guy, an interesting guy, and no matter how much Yahaba may have been irritated with him at one point, all of that felt far in the past. The only thing Yahaba knew was that Kyoutani looked _damn_ attractive right then and there, naturally intense eyes burning him with their gaze. It made Yahaba feel that spark, that fleeting desire for excitement he had felt earlier in the evening. He remembered all the pent up aggression he felt in high school, a ferocity that only Kyoutani brought out in him. Back then there may have been some carnal desire to punch Kyoutani out of annoyance but now he just wanted to use that passion for something far more fun. Yahaba knew what he wanted, and he decided to make it as obvious as possible.

“Yeah,” Yahaba replied, his voice dipped low. He took note of where Kyoutani held the cigar before closing his eyes and leaning towards it. Yahaba pressed his bottom lip against the cigar, coaxing the rest of the tip into his mouth as he finally wrapped his lips around it. The rough tips of Kyoutani’s fingers grazed his cheeks as he inhaled gently, more so getting a taste of the cigar than actually breathing in the smoke. His eyelids slid open then, thick lashes framing the brown orbs that gazed at Kyoutani with all the heat they could conjure. Wanting more of a reaction out of Kyoutani, Yahaba began to pull back from the cigar but not before letting his lips slide against the fingers that held it. He noticed Kyoutani’s eyes jitter slightly, and Yahaba had to smirk because he was certain he had made himself clear enough.

Kyoutani didn’t lose his composure like Yahaba had thought he would. Instead, Kyoutani wore a cocky smirk before smoothly bringing the cigar back to his mouth, most _definitely_ understanding the implication this time around. Yahaba softly bit his bottom lip as he shamelessly watched Kyoutani smoke. The cigar was pretty much done. After a final puff he held it out for Yahaba again, who graciously accepted. As he pulled back that time, Yahaba let his lips stop at the tip of Kyoutani’s index finger, letting his heat linger there for a moment before leaving a small wet kiss behind.

Kyoutani ground the stub of the cigar in the ashtray. He finally turned his body to face Yahaba causing their knees to brush, but it seemed to be deliberate on Kyoutani’s part.

“You liked that, huh?” Kyoutani asked, his voice quiet and rough. It seemed the lower it pitched the more gravelly it sounded, but it was nothing but pleasure to Yahaba’s ears.

Yahaba looked down at where their knees touched. He slyly moved his hand that was closest to the bar down to Kyoutani’s thigh, making small circles with his thumb over the thick muscle. The thin material of the dress pants left _nothing_ to the imagination, and Yahaba nearly gulped as his thumb felt each hard crease of the man’s thigh.

“Mm-hm,” was Yahaba’s answer, not wanting to say too much since he was only in the mood for feeling. He slid his hand up higher on Kyoutani’s thigh. He felt the man shake slightly under his touch and lifted his gaze to see what that reaction meant. He raised a brow when he realized Kyoutani was laughing gruffly behind his hand. “Excuse you?” Yahaba asked.

Kyoutani waved his hand in the air, trying to dismiss his behavior.

“I just can’t believe that prim and proper Yahaba Shigeru is coming on to me,” he said, even going so far as to let a snort out from his throat.

Yahaba felt like he should have been offended at that, but when he thought about how little Kyoutani knew about him, he supposed he was coming off a bit strange. Kyoutani never had a chance to see Yahaba flirting or dating, to see this side of him. Kyoutani didn’t seem to be trying to escape the situation though, so Yahaba continued, unrelenting.

“Is that so?” Yahaba asked with a devilish smile, feeling a bit daring with his words. “Come on, don’t tell me you never thought about it before…” he said, honestly not expecting Kyoutani to say anything which is why he was a bit surprised when the man leaned in to speak against Yahaba’s ear.

“About pushing you up against the lockers in the club room when you were especially annoying? I thought about it…”

Yahaba smirked. Certainly he hadn’t been expecting to hear _that_ , but it was exactly what he wanted Kyoutani to say.

“So, am I annoying you now?” Yahaba prodded, his hand now resting on Kyoutani’s hip.

“Big time,” Kyoutani grunted. Yahaba’s grip tightened.

That was about as much as Yahaba could handle before taking his hand away. He reached into his pocket for his wallet and opened it to find some bills. He put them down on the bar just as Kyoutani had gulped back the last of his rum. It seemed that neither of them had to speak anymore. Yahaba slid off the stool, a bit unsteady once he got on his feet. He quickly regained his balance though as he collected his jacket and flung it over his shoulder. Kyoutani had stood up as well, only a _bit_ awkward as he waited for Yahaba to do something. Yahaba tilted his head towards the door, beckoning Kyoutani to follow him and as he stepped towards the exit. Kyoutani did just that.

“My apartment’s only a block away,” Yahaba explained as they started down the empty sidewalk. He was attempting to keep the walk there as casual as he could though Kyoutani didn’t seem to have that idea as he grabbed a handful of Yahaba’s ass.

“Lucky for me,” Kyoutani said. Yahaba shot a devious glare at Kyoutani before giving the man a shove.

“Patience, mad dog,” he teased. Yahaba swore he heard Kyoutani growl at him, but he was too busy chuckling into the night air to really notice.

The tug of anticipation grew in the pit of Yahaba’s stomach as they got closer to his apartment complex. It didn’t take long before they were stepping inside the building and heading towards the elevator. Yahaba hit the button for floor fifteen.

“Leave it to you to live on the highest floor,” Kyoutani commented.

“For maximum annoyance,” Yahaba said, blatantly trying to get a rise out of Kyoutani. The heated look Yahaba got in return was an excellent reward.

Signalling their arrival with a ding, the elevator doors opened up to the fifteenth floor and Yahaba elegantly stepped forward. He tried not to notice how Kyoutani walked so close behind him, his body hovering near but still not enough to touch him. Anticipation filled Yahaba’s lungs as he tried not to let out a shaky breath. His steps quickened ever so slightly until finally stopping at the end of the hall.

It was so quiet as Yahaba slipped his fingers into his pants pocket to find his keys. It made Kyoutani’s breathing all the louder, though Yahaba was sure his wasn’t all that calm either. His hand jittered while trying to get his keys in the lock, and he got completely distracted from his task when Kyoutani placed his hands on the door on either side of Yahaba’s head, effectively pinning him against it.

“Hurry up,” was Kyoutani’s husky whisper against Yahaba’s neck as he dragged his lips against the smooth curve. It took all of Yahaba’s strength to not melt to the floor at the contact and he nearly dropped his keys, but he pushed through, finally managing to unlock the door.

Once Yahaba had twisted the knob, the door quickly opened from Kyoutani’s weight and they spilled inside. Kyoutani pressed his back against the door to close it, and at the very moment it made an audible click, Yahaba wasted no time to pounce. He stepped forward and grabbed Kyoutani’s loosened tie, twisting it around his fist and tugging it sharply so their lips could crash together.

Yahaba couldn’t help but feel a little pleased with himself that even though they both knew why they had come up here, Kyoutani still seemed surprised. The broader man’s lips remained a stiff line initially as Yahaba kissed over them, but as soon as he slipped out his tongue, Kyoutani’s mouth opened graciously.

Yahaba kept a firm grip on the tie, as if to control Kyoutani to stay in place. He pressed his slighter form up against the brick house of a body in front of him and Yahaba reveled in the feeling. He brought his other hand up to grab at Kyoutani’s shoulder and got irritated when he realized that the shoulder pads of that suit jacket he was wearing were far too thick for his tastes. He regretfully let go of the tie to slip both hands into the jacket in order to slide it off of the man’s shoulders.

“You’re eager,” Kyoutani growled between wet kisses.

“You’re the one who told me to hurry up,” was Yahaba’s smug reply as Kyoutani’s jacket fell to the floor, alongside the one Yahaba had dropped upon entering. That was much better, because as soon the garment had been pushed away, Yahaba realized just how thin that dress shirt was, and he _loved_ it. Smirking into their sloppy kiss, Yahaba ran his hands all over Kyoutani’s clothed torso, solid and hot under his touch. Kyoutani finally followed suit and brought his hands up to Yahaba’s lower back, pushing with raw strength so that there was no distance between them.

One of Yahaba’s hands slid up to Kyoutani’s hair, gripping as he pulled on the short locks to move the man’s head to the side. It revealed a strong curve that Yahaba couldn’t wait to sink his teeth into, so he didn’t hesitate.

“What’s wrong?” Yahaba asked as he nipped at Kyoutani’s neck. “You grope my ass on the street but not in the comfort of my own home?” he teased.

Kyoutani grunted, either from Yahaba’s words or the way he was sucking a bruise on his neck already. Either way, there was no hesitation in those strong hands slipping down to grip at Yahaba’s clothed cheeks, using the pressure to press their hips together.

“Mm, that’s more like it,” Yahaba said, his own voice getting pretty rough through his excitement. This was _exactly_ what he had been looking for, that fire, that spark. It was a thrill that he wouldn’t have been able to get from some random person either. There was something about the fact that this was _Kyoutani_ doing these things to him, conjuring up latent memories and fantasies that Yahaba had forgotten about after so many years. It was new and yet somehow familiar...

“Didn’t know you were so aggressive…” Kyoutani said as he tried to get his own lips on Yahaba’s neck. The slighter man tilted his head to the side to give Kyoutani all the access he needed, and let out a shuddering breath when he felt teeth run over his smooth expanse of skin.

“Trust me, I’m in the mood for something a whole lot rougher tonight,” Yahaba practically breathed. The words seemed to surprise Kyoutani a bit as he stalled in kissing Yahaba’s neck. The man didn’t mind that all too much though, because it finally gave him the chance to haul that tie off and start plucking away at Kyoutani’s shirt buttons, finally revealing what he knew to be chiseled muscle underneath. He was _not_ disappointed in the view. “Holy shit,” Yahaba said under his breath, blatantly staring at Kyoutani’s chest and abs now showing through the window of his open shirt.

“What?” Kyoutani asked, seeming legitimately confused. Yahaba lifted his eyes to Kyoutani’s face.

“You’re kidding me, right?” he asked. “You _do_ realize how sexy all of this looks, don’t you?” Yahaba finished as he ran his hand all over Kyoutani’s bare torso. He had to force back a shiver over how good it all felt under his palm. Kyoutani looked down in an attempt to avert his gaze.

“I guess,” he grumbled. “Just never got that reaction before.”

Yahaba’s eyes went a bit wide. He supposed Kyoutani had a lot to surprise him with as well, considering Yahaba had never seen _him_ flirt or date or anything like that. Honestly, he had only expected raw, animal power from the man, but this slightly shy side was definitely adorable, and Yahaba wasn’t sure if he was ready to deal with what feelings _that_ stirred up.

He’d deal with it later, for now he decided to sidestep the exchange completely by sliding Kyoutani’s shirt off to the floor as well. Once there was no garment left to cover Kyoutani’s upper body, Yahaba completely pinned him to the door with his own.

“Well, get used to it because you look amazing,” Yahaba said against Kyoutani’s lips, his voice dipped low and smooth. Kyoutani groaned roughly in his throat when Yahaba claimed his lips again, getting straight back to the sloppy spilling of tongues that it had been before. Yahaba ground his entire body against Kyoutani’s, desperately trying to coax the strength out of the man. It seemed that his single motion was all it took to make Kyoutani grab a fistful of Yahaba’s hair in one hand as he continued to squeeze his ass with the other.

Kyoutani used his grip on Yahaba’s hair to pull him away from their kiss and yank his head back to reveal his neck again. He wasted no time running his tongue from the top of Yahaba’s sternum, all the way up to the sensitive area below his chin. Kyoutani sucked at the flesh there for good measure before loosening his grip and allowing their kiss to continue.

Yahaba moaned when their lips met again, and definitely felt his mind begin to unravel as he noticed his breath coming out heavy through his nose. Kyoutani’s hands had finally found their way to Yahaba’s shirt, popping open buttons and sliding the garment off too quickly to even comment on. At least, Yahaba didn’t _want_ to stop for comments, because feeling skin against skin was far better than any words could be.

Soon, Yahaba felt those rough hands run down his sides like he had fantasized about back at the bar, and it felt even more amazing than he had imagined. The dull scratch of Kyoutani’s palm felt so good against his skin, thick, strong fingers sinking in and practically claiming his body. Good, all of it was _exactly_ what he wanted and it only made him press up against Kyoutani even more.

Yahaba shifted his thigh, moving it between Kyoutani’s legs to feel how hard he was without losing the closeness. He suddenly had a higher level of appreciation for those dress pants with how easy it was to slide his leg in there and even more so when he felt the oh so obvious hardened shape of Kyoutani’s cock pushing tight against the fabric. Yahaba couldn’t be bothered to wait once he felt that and he lowered his hand so that he could grind his palm against it.

Kyoutani grunted, inhaling sharply as Yahaba moved his hand in just the right way, but he didn’t lose himself in the feeling. Seeing it as more of a challenge, Kyoutani moved his hands to grab at Yahaba’s belt and unbuckled it with ease. He tugged it out of its belt loops and whipped it down to the floor, immediately moving back to unbutton his dark jeans.

Yahaba looked down at Kyoutani’s hands, biting his lower lip in anticipation because yes. He wanted Kyoutani to strip him bare, throw him down on the bed and fuck him hard up against the headboard. He wanted to let go of all his thoughts and just feel that hard body pounding against him.

Kyoutani had popped open the button and undid the zipper in one smooth swoop, and as if the man had read Yahaba’s mind he wasted no time in gripping the waistband and forcefully pushing those jeans and underwear down to the floor. Yahaba was caught in a daze, conjuring up all sorts of filthy demands in his mind, so many spilling into his head all at once that he couldn’t even pick one to say out loud. Yahaba’s legs had begun to tremble with excitement. It was definitely about time they got to the bedroom, though Kyoutani seemed to have another plan altogether.

The gruff man pushed Yahaba back and shoved him up against the nearby wall, completely turning the tables. He reached for Yahaba’s wrists and moved them together, trapping them firmly in one strong fist as he pinned them above the slighter man’s head. Yahaba’s back was arched uncomfortably against the cold hard wall, but his chest only continued to rise and fall with his ever heaving breaths. He expected Kyoutani to devour him, but what he got instead made jolts of anticipation tingle through his veins.

Kyoutani ran his gaze slowly down the length of Yahaba’s body, drinking it all up with a hungry expression on his face. Yahaba could feel Kyoutani’s eyes etch a trail from his smooth chest down across his slender waist and he watched Kyoutani swallow hard when he felt his gaze stop between his legs. Yahaba’s expression was smug and eager through it all and he licked his lips when he noticed Kyoutani’s free hand coming forward to reach for his length. He wrapped his hand around it and grazed the tip with his thumb to start, smearing all the pre-come that had been spilling out since before Yahaba’s pants had even dropped.

“You’re so fucking wet,” Kyoutani nearly growled. Yahaba could hear a bit of surprise and disbelief behind the rough comment. He gave Kyoutani a breathy bit of laughter.

“How can I not be with the way you’re looking at me,” Yahaba said, his voice thick and honeyed. “What’s going on in that head of yours, Kyoutani? What do you want to do to me?” he teased. His hands flexed against the pressure his wrists were still withstanding. Merely thinking of his restraint for a second made his breath hitch. He waited eagerly for Kyoutani’s response. He wanted to hear him say it so badly.

Kyoutani started pumping Yahaba’s cock in his hand before answering. Yahaba couldn’t help but lean his head back, thudding lightly against the wall as he gave into the pleasure. Kyoutani leaned in close, inhaling Yahaba’s scent against his neck before licking up the curve and stopping at his ear.

“I wanna fuck you,” he whispered, hot and rough against it. Yahaba moaned at the sound of Kyoutani’s voice saying exactly what he wanted to hear and he couldn’t help but thrust his hips up against Kyoutani’s hand to get as much friction as he could.

“Good, because I want you to fuck me,” he whispered back.

“Christ…” Yahaba heard Kyoutani mutter under his breath, as if each one of Yahaba’s words had done something to him. Kyoutani began to pump faster, even going so far as rub his own clothed cock against Yahaba’s leg.

Yahaba’s grin never faded, because he was just too pleased over each and every one of Kyoutani’s reactions and he really wanted to keep the fun going.

“What was that, Kyoutani?” Yahaba purred. “You like it when I talk like that?”

Yahaba was suddenly assaulted by Kyoutani’s glare. It seemed to tell him to shut up and yet there was a distinct redness washed over the man’s cheeks that gave him away.

Yahaba really loved the feeling of turning Kyoutani on as much as he seemed to be doing. Yahaba had been with other people before of course, but none of them ever looked as hungry or enthralled as the beast of a man that had him pinned against the wall. The familiarity also gave Yahaba’s chest a pleasant flutter alongside the rising heat in his groin and that somehow made things even better.

Yahaba craned his neck forward to claim Kyoutani’s lips once more, mind too far gone to bother with being witty anymore. He wriggled his hands again.

“Hey,” he breathed between wet pecks, “why don’t you let me go. I want to touch you too.”

Kyoutani interrupted that thought with the glide of his tongue against Yahaba’s. The man moaned deeply but his idea was most certainly not forgotten.

“Come on, take me to bed. I’ll suck you off,” Yahaba whispered against Kyoutani’s lips. That seemed to be what did the trick because before Yahaba could even process what was going on, he felt the grip on his wrists disappear and Kyoutani was scooping him up in his arms. Yahaba gasped slightly in surprise but it seemed all too natural to let his legs wrap around Kyoutani’s waist and to lace his arms around his strong neck. Pressed flush against each other, Kyoutani took a step forward only to stop his pace immediately.

Yahaba looked up to see confused concentration over Kyoutani’s pink face. He grinned once he realized the poor man had no idea where he was going.

“Second door on your right,” Yahaba explained, pointing a finger down the darkened hallway. Kyoutani blinked at him before grunting in acknowledgement and padded forward. Yahaba decided to occupy his commute with licking at Kyoutani’s neck.

Kyoutani pushed his back up against the door once he got there and he nearly tripped over his feet while walking backwards into the room. Yahaba, who had managed to flick on a dim light on their way inside, giggled at his imbalance but was cut off when Kyoutani all but threw him down on the bed. Yahaba’s body sprung up when he hit the mattress but he was deeply pleased that Kyoutani was making all of his earlier fantasies come true.

Kyoutani crawled on all fours over Yahaba and the slighter man wasted no time in grabbing the back of Kyoutani’s neck to pull him into a rough kiss. Yahaba used Kyoutani’s moment of defenselessness to push him up and roll him over on his back so that Yahaba could be on top and in control for a bit. Honestly, Yahaba wasn’t sure which one he wanted more - to control or be controlled. He figured a mix of the two suited him just fine. Kyoutani certainly didn’t seem to have any complaints, not with how wide his eyes went when Yahaba straddled his hips.

Yahaba looked down at Kyoutani, drinking up all those sharp lines and cut muscle and he licked his lips before dipping down to claim one of Kyoutani’s nipples between his teeth. He pinched the other one between his fingers and slid his free hand along the man’s broad shoulder and thick bicep. Kyoutani’s breath was huffing wildly, but it was _nothing_ compared to the sultry moans Yahaba was letting out against his skin. Kyoutani’s body was amazing and Yahaba hoped that he was driving that point home.

He trailed his nips and kisses down to Kyoutani’s stomach while his hands finally found the button of those dress pants he was starting to get sick of.

“Fuck,” Yahaba whispered near Kyoutani’s waistband. He popped open the button and slid the zipper down while he looked up to see Kyoutani’s face. “You’re so sexy, I can hardly stand it,” he finished. Kyoutani swallowed.

The broader man looked a bit caught off guard again. Yahaba was confused. Had nobody called Kyoutani sexy before? It seemed like a crime if that were the case. “You’re one to talk,” he finally said. Yahaba smirked. He was also surprisingly sweet.

“Yeah?” Yahaba asked. He curved his back, sticking his ass in the air and basically stretching out like a cat, all while never leaving Kyoutani’s stare. “You think I’m sexy, Kyoutani?” he asked, voice low and smooth as he pulled back the pants he was still holding.

Yahaba wasn’t expecting Kyoutani to say anything but he only continued to be treated with surprise after surprise.

“Sexiest I’ve ever been in bed with,” he replied. Yahaba had to admit, that made him blush a bit and he kind of didn’t know where to look for a second because Kyoutani’s cocky smirk was far too much to handle.

Not one to lose composure though, Yahaba grinned and decided instead to return to their heated, locked gaze just so he could see Kyoutani’s face as he sunk the man’s length into his mouth without another word. Kyoutani’s head immediately fell back against the pillow and he let out a deep moan.

Yahaba hummed gently. That reaction was _perfect_.

He got straight to work, not letting Kyoutani catch his breath in the slightest. Wrapping his fingers around the base to keep it all steady, Yahaba slid his wet lips down as far as he could and let his tongue drag firmly on his way back to the tip. He licked the head, such a simple action coaxing a groan from Kyoutani’s throat. The sound pleased Yahaba greatly. Kyoutani seemed to drown in the feeling and Yahaba was definitely feeling generous.

Yahaba built up a steady rhythm mixed with the perfect combination of friction and wetness. He was beginning to wonder how much of it was him and how much was Kyoutani after a while, but it didn’t really matter. Yahaba gripped at Kyoutani’s hip with his free hand, alternating between sinking in his fingers and comfortingly gliding his hand over what he found was fairly soft skin. He did that for just a while longer until a thought struck him and he was just daring enough to test it out.

Making sure his relentless suction was distracting Kyoutani enough, Yahaba brought his free hand down between Kyoutani’s legs and ever so gently moved in to tease the outside of his entrance with his finger. Yahaba had been mesmerized by every single one of Kyoutani’s reactions that night, seeing whole new sides of him that lit all sorts of sparks in his body, but none were quite like the shuddering breath Kyoutani let out upon the extra stimulation he was suddenly receiving.

“You’re… you’re gonna do that too?” Kyoutani asked, looking down at Yahaba who still had his mouth wrapped around his cock. Yahaba looked up at him, intrigued by his thick tone of voice. He slid his mouth off of Kyoutani’s length.

“Yeah, if you want me to,” he said gently. If Yahaba was honest with himself, he didn’t think Kyoutani was the type who enjoyed that sort of thing, but Yahaba had always been full of assumptions. It seemed like most of them were completely off base and he decided to just throw all of that out of the window. He got lost in the way Kyoutani was looking at him, face flushed, lips parted and eyes that just demanded Yahaba keep going. There was a level of vulnerability that Kyoutani was trusting him with and Yahaba’s heart pounded at the thought.

“I do,” he finally said. Yahaba gave him a pleasant hum and crawled up a bit to reach for the drawer of his nightstand. He pulled it open and began rummaging for that ever so important bottle but got completely distracted when he felt Kyoutani nip his ass cheek.

“Ah!” Yahaba yelped in surprise. He shot a playful glare back where Kyoutani was still nipping and kissing at his skin. “I thought you wanted me to-”

“That was before I got a good look at your ass,” Kyoutani interrupted, punctuating his statement with another nibble. “Let me eat you open. You can finger me while we fuck,” he rasped. Yahaba moaned, involuntarily, just at the words and his cock twitched for good measure. Yahaba definitely didn’t need to think about this anymore, his body was reacting all on its own.

He pushed back against Kyoutani’s lips and palm. “Well then get to it,” Yahaba said. He had the clarity of mind to finish getting the lube out of the drawer before slamming it shut. He managed to toss the bottle on the bed before completely giving in to Kyoutani’s tongue.

“Oh, fuck…” Yahaba breathed, slightly surprised over just how good it instantly felt. He supposed his body had been way more eager than he thought. He relished in the feeling of Kyoutani spreading him open and sucking at his entrance, licking the rim and teasing him with his tongue. It was merely a glance of what was to come, and Yahaba wondered if he wasn’t ready to just get to it already.

There was a part of him that still couldn’t believe that he was doing this with Kyoutani, that they had silently put their past behind them and could just lose themselves in each other for a while. He briefly wondered what would have happened if they had done this in high school. Yahaba actually smirked at the thought because it probably would have been a mess of confusion, inexperience and frustration. That’s just how things were. With the way Kyoutani was working his tongue in and out though, he was kind of happy they had the time to learn about this stuff first. Yahaba clutched the sheets in his fists.

“Kyoutani…” he moaned, pushing his ass against the man’s face to seek out more. Kyoutani didn’t seem to realize that Yahaba saying his name was merely an act of passion though and he stopped what he was doing to look over at him.

“Yeah?” he asked. Yahaba was briefly stunned at the sudden loss of sensation, but then he grabbed a nearby pillow and flung it at Kyoutani’s head.

“Idiot, don’t stop!” he laughed. Kyoutani growled, but it came with a mischievous grin, so it was hardly threatening. He grabbed Yahaba’s hips and flipped the slighter man on his back so that he could crawl over him again. This time though, Yahaba didn’t have time to pull Kyoutani in for a kiss because the broader man was already all over that. He pulled Yahaba’s bottom lip between his teeth and it became a flurry of fervent kisses from there.

Yahaba tangled his legs with Kyoutani’s and they rolled to the side, perhaps getting a bit more sloppy and eager than they should have been, but they were both beyond caring about that. Yahaba could feel Kyoutani reach out to paw around for the bottle that had been tossed somewhere and he eventually found it. Yahaba’s heart slammed against his chest when he heard the click of the bottle and was all too pleased when he felt Kyoutani’s fingers at his entrance.

“I don’t think you’ll need to do that for very long…” Yahaba whispered against Kyoutani’s lips, his breath shaking when Kyoutani slipped a finger inside of him. It was definitely a lot more to take than his soft tongue, but the stretch and the strength were all things that he desperately needed, all precursors to the main event.

“I know you wanted it rough, but I need to do this for at least a bit…” Kyoutani explained, a touch of shyness in his voice. Yahaba scoffed, taken out of the moment a bit but the look on Kyoutani’s face was a grumpy kind of sincere, so his scoff morphed into breathy laughter instead. Kyoutani was a weird guy…

Yahaba propped his leg up on Kyoutani’s hip and moved in close, lacing his arms around his neck and pressing their bodies together. It didn’t take much for Yahaba to melt back into the moment because the heat of Kyoutani’s body pulled him in and the gentleness with which he worked his fingers in and out sent a pulsing pleasure through him. Yahaba was happy to let the warm feeling wash over them, let the tension and hot shaking breaths rumble between them.

Yahaba kissed Kyoutani again, one that matched the moment they found themselves drowning in. Gentle and slow, no tongue, only the soft pressing of lips as Yahaba ran his thumb along Kyoutani’s jaw. Yahaba’s breath shook in his chest, and his air got caught in his throat all at once. He couldn’t believe how good that felt.

When he pulled away, he let his gaze relax over Kyoutani’s expression. He had never seen the broader man’s face look so stress free with the tiniest of smiles pulling at his lips. Yahaba had his breath taken away more times than one throughout the evening, but that look was _really_ something special.

“Ready?” Kyoutani asked hoarsely. Yahaba blinked. He had been more entranced than he thought.

“Y-yeah…” he stammered breathlessly. Kyoutani slowly removed his fingers and Yahaba was relieved to see the man’s soft look transform into something a bit more mischievous. It reminded him what this whole thing was about in the first place and Yahaba was happy to get back to that, though the previous moment had been its own kind of treat. He made a note to possibly revisit that later…

...But now was certainly not the time for that. Kyoutani’s hands were on him and fire raged from each spot that he gripped. Yahaba reached over to his nightstand drawer once again to rummage for a condom that he promptly tossed at Kyoutani’s face. The broader man grunted but caught it without a word as it fell into his hand.

Yahaba rolled onto his back and spread his legs without an ounce of shame and he gave Kyoutani a smug smile on top of it all. Kyoutani was slipping on the condom as he shook his head.

“You’re too much, you know that?” he said, coupled with a rough chuckle. He slid his hand under the curve of Yahaba’s lower back as he lined himself up. Yahaba threw the bottle of lube at him too and snorted when Kyoutani shot him a death glare.

“Just trying to rile you up,” he snickered. “Oh, and more of that by the way.”

“Yeah, yeah…” Kyoutani muttered as he rolled his eyes, though he still did what Yahaba had told him to do.

Before Yahaba even had a chance to take a deep breath, Kyoutani was lining himself back up, freshly slicked up. Yahaba curled his fingers in the bed sheets to brace himself.

“Good to go?” Kyoutani asked. Yahaba pushed himself against Kyoutani’s length, teasing the tip.

“What do you think?” Yahaba shot back, only just managing to hold back a moan. Kyoutani smirked.

“You’re an asshole,” he said.

“Not me, but I know one who needs some love,” Yahaba said, wiggling his hips to make a point.

Kyoutani tried to stifle his laugh while he finally pushed inside. Yahaba had been about to laugh, but the sudden stretch made that need melt away. He took a deep breath, and relaxed his body so that Kyoutani could make his way inside with ease. Once he was fully sheathed, Kyoutani leaned over Yahaba, keeping himself propped up on his elbows.

“Is that okay?” he muttered. Yahaba had to chuckle again, mostly because of the adorable flush on Kyoutani’s cheeks. He brought up one of his hands to trace a thumb over the lovely colour.

“Yeah,” Yahaba replied with a warm smile. “You don’t have to keep checking up on me, you know. I’m fine,” he calmly explained.

“I just…” Kyoutani started and Yahaba raised a brow. _Just…?_ “Ugh, nevermind. You’re even annoying in bed.”

Yahaba’s warm smile shifted into smugness. “Yes, but I’m also sexy. At least according to you,” he commented, attempting to erase Kyoutani’s non-threatening glare with a deep kiss. “Now,” he went on between pecking at Kyoutani’s lips and jaw, “you’re in there,” he nipped at his neck, “and you feel great,” he continued, making his way to claim one of Kyoutani’s earlobes between his teeth, “why don’t you start moving?”

Kyoutani inhaled shakily. Prompted by Yahaba’s voice, his hips began moving all on their own. He was slow at first, dragging himself out and making every motion deliberate as he slid back in. Yahaba had no other choice but to bring his hands up to grab Kyoutani’s shoulders. He knew he needed to hold on to something, and the sheets just weren’t cutting it.

It was there again, that moment of softness and warmth as Kyoutani found his pace. Yahaba felt his heart stutter out of time when his eyes met Kyoutani’s. The man was looking at him as if he had a million things to say. It made something click in Yahaba’s mind, made him wonder why it had been so easy to convince Kyoutani to do this with him, why the man had sat next to him at the bar in the first place. Yahaba attempted to swallow the thought away but it still lingered when he thought about what that look meant, what all of Kyoutani’s surprisingly gentle motions had meant.

Yahaba had only wanted to have a good time, but he could tell there was something more to this than just a one time romp. He could have been wrong, but he felt as though the flutter in his chest was worth exploring at some point.

Kyoutani gazed at him for a while longer as his pace began to quicken. Yahaba had gotten used to Kyoutani’s size and he began meeting the man’s thrusts with his own. Kyoutani dipped lower to kiss Yahaba’s neck, sucking the skin at the same moment he hit his prostate with a deep thrust.

The moan Yahaba let out was loud and uninhibited.

“Right there?” Kyoutani growled against his skin.

“Yes…” was Yahaba’s breathless response.

Before the slighter man could forget, he reached for the bottle of lube that was luckily still close by and he coated his own fingers. Yahaba brought his hand down between Kyoutani’s cheeks and teased his entrance with slick fingers. Kyoutani’s breath shook out against Yahaba’s neck, and his next thrust was just as deep as the last. Yahaba ran his free hand through Kyoutani’s hair and pressed a kiss against his temple.

“You like that?” he asked, teasing the man even now, but Kyoutani was too far gone to pick up on his tone.

“Put them in,” he whispered, his arms that had been holding him up moving closer and squeezing at Yahaba’s shoulders. Yahaba couldn’t say no to a request like that.

He slid one finger in easily, eliciting a pleasured moan from Kyoutani’s throat. The sound sent fire through Yahaba’s spine, and he felt his hips quicken in their quest to meet with Kyoutani’s, over and over again. Yahaba pressed his lips against Kyoutani’s ear, making each heavy breath resonate through the broader man.

“Do you do this to yourself a lot?” he asked, an impassioned curiosity as he found it easy to slip in a second finger.

“Yeah…” Kyoutani said, though it was more a moan than an actual word. Yahaba had already found that sweet spot, releasing Kyoutani from any inhibition that may have still been lingering. With the rough sounds Yahaba’s unrelenting fingers were coaxing out of him, he knew he was doing something right.

They were moving steadily now, in sync as they surrendered to the push and pull and the drag of fingers pressing just right. Kyoutani slid his arms underneath Yahaba, scooping him up and holding on to him with desperate strength. Nothing was close enough for Yahaba as he eagerly lifted his legs to wrap around Kyoutani’s waist, making them a hot and sticky tangle of limbs.

Yahaba could feel Kyoutani kissing and biting at wherever he could reach with his mouth. Yahaba let him do whatever he wanted, let the man’s actions guide him into seeking more friction, more depth.

Yahaba quickened the pace of his fingers, making Kyoutani let out the closest thing to a whimper his voice was capable of. Yahaba would have laughed at the sound had he not let out his own rough animal sound over top of it.

“Fuck…” Yahaba said, all breath. “You feel amazing.”

Kyoutani didn’t let Yahaba catch his breath before kissing him hard and wet. Yahaba ate it up, pushing against Kyoutani with his legs to make the man move faster, harder.

Kyoutani did just that, their pace building up to its peak in a wild bucking of hips, shaking the bed and making it creak noisily in the humid room.

“Don’t stop what you’re doing back there,” Kyoutani commanded, licking Yahaba’s neck for good measure.

“Touch me too,” was Yahaba’s command, moaning loudly when Kyoutani’s hand flew down between them and began stroking Yahaba with urgency.

Everything in that moment felt urgent, but just as Yahaba felt like he couldn’t grip hard enough or cling to Kyoutani close enough, he could feel that warm pressure building, that searing heat that rose up so quickly.

With a sharp intake of breath, Yahaba came in Kyoutani’s hand and as the broader man had the delight of watching the sight of Yahaba riding out his orgasm, that was all it took to push him over the edge as well. He pushed in as deep as Yahaba’s body would allow in order to soak up all the heat he could as he came. With a heavy exhale, Kyoutani collapsed on top of Yahaba.

Yahaba, who had been trying to catch his breath, had the wind knocked out of him with Kyoutani’s weight. He was mad for a split second before realizing just how endearing post-orgasm Kyoutani was. The way he breathed and twitched, the way he clung to Yahaba as if he were the only thing tethering him to earth. It was cute, and Yahaba felt pretty confident in that thought.

“That felt so good,” Yahaba said as he gently slid his fingers out of Kyoutani. The broader man looked up at Yahaba’s face and he greeted Kyoutani with a warm smile.

“Are you always this cute after sex?” Kyoutani asked, slowly slipping out of Yahaba himself. Yahaba’s gasp at the feeling morphed into laughter.

“First I’m sexy and now I’m cute? Jeez, Kyoutani, since when do you dish out compliments like that?”

Kyoutani’s face scrunched up, brows furrowed and Yahaba could have sworn he saw a pout in there too. It was a face that looked so strange on an adult, but was classic Kyoutani. Some things never changed…

Kyoutani got up to dispose of the condom in the trash can nearby, rubbing the back of his head with his clean hand and looking anywhere but at Yahaba once he was done.

“What, am I too cute to look at now?” Yahaba teased. Kyoutani grumbled.

“Shut up, I just don’t do this often okay? I don’t-”

“-Usually have one night stands with former teammates?” Yahaba interrupted, quite amused. Kyoutani’s eyes went a bit wide before his gaze darted to the side again. Yahaba laughed. “Look, we’re not strangers,” he said, “I mean, you can ignore me and leave if you want to but what we just did was a lot of fun. I have half a mind to start round two right now.”

“So… You’re not kicking me out?”

“What? You thought I was gonna do that?”

“I don’t know! You could have been acting out some sort of strange revenge fantasy or something!”

Yahaba laughed loudly at that one, head thrown back against the pillow and hands clutching at his stomach.

“Oh my God! You think I’m a monster!”

“You were a slave driver as captain!” Kyoutani shot back, “and to be honest, I always thought you hated me, so…”

“Pfffft.”

“Stop laughing!”

Yahaba couldn’t do that for a while but he eventually did.

“You’re really cute, Kyoutani,” he said. The cute man in question turned his back towards him, but Yahaba wasn’t blind, he could see those pink ears. Yahaba finally got up and wrapped his arms around Kyoutani’s waist from behind, kissing his earlobe, his neck...

“Don’t be so grumpy,” Yahaba continued. “Now, are you gonna come shower with me or what?”

“What?”

“That wasn’t _actually_  an option…”

“ _Yahaba…_ ” Kyoutani warned.

“Sorry! You’re fun to mess with.”

“Idiot…”

Yahaba stepped onto the floor, sliding his hand down to hold Kyoutani’s.

“Come on,” he said with a smile and giving the broader man’s arm a tug. Kyoutani followed him with heavy steps, those pink cheeks never fading. Yahaba truly hoped Kyoutani would spend the night. He had a lot he wanted to ask, but at the very least, a shower and sleep was in order first...

 

+++    

 

When Yahaba could feel the tug of the morning waking him up the next day, there was a tightness in his head. With the touch of a hangover, he realized that maybe he had been a bit more drunk the night before than he thought. Or perhaps he was simply dehydrated from the night’s activities…

Yahaba smirked, eyes still shut as he felt a beautiful body heat on his back and large strong arms around his waist. He was pleased that Kyoutani was still there and he hummed gently at the feeling.

He could feel Kyoutani begin to stir behind him, but that was alright. Maybe Yahaba would propose a round for the morning, soft, hot, lazy… Yeah, that sounded good. Or maybe he’d go make some breakfast for them. That sounded good too.

Either way, there would be a conversation at some point. Maybe they could start exploring those odd blooming feelings, or maybe not. There wasn’t any pressure to jump to conclusions.

All Yahaba knew was that he felt happy, satisfied, and Kyoutani attempting to wake him up with gentle kisses over his neck was more than welcome.

The future, after all, was open to anything...

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it~ Like I said, I could have written this forever, haha. These boys are really fun to write for.
> 
> As always, let me know what you think! :D All feedback is very much appreciated. You can also find me on tumblr [HERE](http://sheenaxzelos.tumblr.com/) where you can yell in my askbox about Kyouhaba OR even send me a passage from this fic if you want some extra commentary! c:
> 
> Until the next one! Thanks for reading, everyone :D !


End file.
